


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: LOTR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 1/50Author:taz34Prompt: FiftyRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

It was one of those rare moments, one where I was able to make it home and have a few days where I could just relax and regroup. Lately those days were few and far between.

Ever since Peter had helped me launch my career to a whole new level, I have been a gypsy on the move; constantly going from country to country for one movie or another, or to promote my new books and art.

Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t enjoy being busy, but now that the inevitable mile stone of turning fifty was just around the corner, I had to wonder if my body could keep up.


End file.
